fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paulien Jue Malfoy
"I'm not leaving! I don't care if I miss classes. I'm staying with my friend. And you can't do anything about it!" Paulien to Madam Pomfrey. Biography Paulien Malfoy is the daughter of Draco and Astoria. Her grandparents are Lucius and Narcissa. She doesn't know much about her family. She doesn't care about Blood Statuses. And her best friends are Taylor Bulstrode, Li Blackand Elsie Parker. She can be annoying sometimes. Broomstick Pauliens broomstick is a Firebolt. She's a Seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Wand Lenght: 11 3/4 in Wood: Sycamore Core: Phoenix Feather Flexibility: Unbending Owl Her owl is brown and white striped. His name is Buddy. The story (by Paulien Malfoy) I met Li at Howarts in the Slytherin Common Room. We talked about our parents. But Li can't tell who her parents are. She says she has a mission. I want to know what's wrong and I asked dad to help me. He can't help me and now I have to do it on my own. Taylor tries to help me. When Li is away we go to professor McGonagall and we get a poem. When we read it, only I know what it means. We have to stop Li... Contact (by Paulien Malfoy) Click on the names below and you come on their Twitter. You can also talk to me on Twitter. I love meeting new people. Please follow me, I always follow back! Extra information (by Paulien Malfoy) You want some more information about me? Well, I love my mummy and daddy. And I love my aunties of course. I have four aunties: Evelina, Bellatrix , Mollyand Lucianne. Bellatrix is not really my auntie but I just call her that, and my uncle is Rodolphus. Scorpius is my brother and Lycus is my half brother, they can be annoying sometimes, but I love them. My half sister is Gracelyn. And Lucius and Narcissa are my grandparents of course! And um... I met a friend of my father. His name is... um... Crabbe. He doesn't like Mudbloods and Blood traitors, just like my dad. Ugh... I hate that. Why do they care? It's not that Mudbloods are bad or evil, right? Mrs. Weasley is a Mudblood too, but she's nice. Just like her family, I love the Weasleys.. don't tell dad. I like Mr. Weasley, Rose and Hugo. And of course I like Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, James, Albus and Lily. I think my dad will be angry but I also like Dobby and Winky... Do I know more people? Ummm... Dad told me about... um... Luna Lovegood? He told me she's a little weird. I don't believe him. Roleplayers Black *Narcissa Black *Bellatrix Black *Li Black *Molly Black Bulstrode *Taylor Bulstrode Crabbe *Vincent Crabbe Granger *Hermione Granger Greengrass *Daphne Greengrass *Astoria Greengrass Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange *Bellatrix Lestrange-Black Lovegood *Luna Lovegood Lupin *Remus Lupin Malfoy ''' *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy-Black *Draco Malfoy *Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass *Scorpius Malfoy *Paulien Malfoy *Lycus Malfoy *Gracelyn *Lucianne Malfoy *Evelina Malfoy '''Parker *Elsie Parker Parkinson *Pansy Parkinson Potter *'Harry Potter' *'Ginny Potter-Weasley' *James Sirius Potter *Albus Severus Potter *Lily Luna Potter Riddle *Neoma Riddle *Pandora Riddle Tonks *Nymphadora Tonks *Bo Tonks Weasley *Ronald Weasley *Hermione Weasley-Granger *Rose Weasley *Hugo Weasley *Ginny Weasley Other *Dobby *Winky More info Want to know more about this story? Go to http://thegolden7.blogspot.com/ join and read the whole story. Category:Harry Potter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy